Shared Secret
by Ladyhawk-s
Summary: A small drabble on the desire of Jirou wanting to share a secret with Denki


_**hi, so we made it to Day 3 ! it felt weird going back to my roots with BnHA since it's been a long time and i was a bit nervous to write it but i think it still got it,,,,,maybe,,,,, either way, i love kamijirou so take them for day 3. note, im literally posting this as is because i have to get ready for work but i really wanted to post it first so heck, pls take this and pls dont judge me. others will be better, i just couldnt edit it to my satisfaction**_

"Thank you everyone for coming today! Now we shall commence the celebration in an orderly fashion-"

"Yo, Iida, it's just a party, calm down."

"Kaminari, it might be _just _a party to you but there are 20 of us here and there are _some _of you that can get a bit intense-"

"Oi, four eyes, what the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing! I just want things to be orderly without disturbing others-"

"Is there a reason why we all have to be here? I'd prefer to be in my room."

"Tokoyami, you always want to anti social."

"Yea, Tsuyu is right! Tonight's supposed to be fun and for us to bond!"

"I second Hagakure!"

"Everyone, quiet down, we will disturb the teachers and our dorm guardians-"

"Iida, Aizawa said we can be up until 11:30pm and it's only 7:43pm."

"You have a point Yaoyorozu but we also need to be respectful-"

"Yo four eyes, why the fuck are ya wasting our time like this? Just put on an action movie and be done with it!"

"Kacchan, please, calm down-"

"Shut up ya damn nerd!"

"Hey no need to be mean to Midoriya. He's not even saying anything."

"Shut up too shitty hair!"

"Hahaha! You guys are way too funny!"

"Ochako-hon, I don't think this situation is very funny."

Back and forth, the students of Class 3-A bickered between them. After a successful time at the annual UA Sports Festival, they decided to celebrate their last achievements all together with food cooked by Bakugou ("Bakugou! Are you actually cooking?" "Hell fucking yea! I don't trust any of you fuckwits near this kitchen! Especially half and half!" "Why me specifically?" "Have you seen the way you cut carrots? Disgusting!") and an array of movies that everyone still needed to vote on. Of course, the class couldn't be like their counterpart and knowing their personalities, no one could settle on one thing for at least the next few hours.

But that didn't stop everyone from joining in on the fun and getting involved. Well, except for one person. Kyoka Jirou sat squished between Yaoyorozu and Ashido, her small body hiding behind their active ones. Jirou didn't mind though. She could care less about their squabbles with decision over a movie that probably has been played 47 times while being in the dorms. Rather, her attention was attached to Kaminari Denki.

Jirou wasn't sure when she started falling for Denki. It was a weird flow of events that made her lose track of time. In the beginning of their first year, she thought of him to be a large idiot. At the end, she noticed the way his electric blond hair swished by his eyes and her heart beat a bit faster. In the middle of their second year, Jirou kissed him and he kissed her back. Shortly after, they made love, enjoying the sensations of becoming one. Near the end of their second year, their conversation turned dark but the decision was made to keep everything a secret between them. Jirou requested that against Denki's desire. He protested, and then he listened so they kept their relationship (if it could even be called a relationship) in the caves of privacy. It hurt sometimes to see hand holding and stolen kisses from their classmates that paired up but it all disappeared when Denki touched her in a way that made her head roll back and give a small moan.

And in this moment, she craved to feel his skin against hers. She wanted to sit next to him, lean her head against his shoulder, and intertwine their fingers together. Maybe she wanted slightly more that couldn't be expressed in words but she had to hold back. It was her request after all. And it was ok most of the time.

Except in moments like this.

Her eyes wandered to him and he lightly turned his head towards her. He gave her a wink. A blush appeared on her cheeks, swishing her head away. Idiot.

"Ok! So it seems like the movie has been chosen! We will be watching _American James: Raiders of the Lost Gem_!"

"What? But I wanted to watch _Love Only_!"

"Ashido, we can watch that after. However, Bakugou very much requested this film-"

"Huh!? Why the fuck are you calling me out!? Deku also said he wanted to see it!"

"Well, actually I said I wanted to watch a Disney film-"

"Same fucking thing!"

"Kacchan, they're pretty different-"

"Shut the hell up pikachu!"

"SILENCE!" The whole class quieted. Iida's arms were raised, making everyone stare at him to see his next move. Iida sighed heavily. "If we stop bickering, we can watch two films. Plus, I think silence and contempt from him will make the night go much smoother. What does everyone think?"

"Hey what the fuck, four eyes-!?"

"You know Iida has a point."

"I agree with him too."

"Bakugou, you're cute but you're also loud so I see where he's coming from!"

"Oh to hell with you guys!"

At least a decision was made. Not that Jirou minded. The only thing going through her mind was Denki and his soft lips and the way he would shiver when she pressed on the right spot, the way he would whimper her name out when-

Jirou needed to stop it. She was supposed to enjoy the movie, not fantasize about her not-really-boyfriend.

So she paid attention to the film. And watched the intro with everyone's comments infiltrating the dialogue.

And then her eyes flickered back to Denki with the way he perched on the arm rests of the sofa.

Fuck, she needed to get away for a bit.

"I'll be right back," Jirou whispered to Yaoyorozu that gave her a concern look in return. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I just need some water is all." Yaoyorozu nodded quietly and Jirou took off into the hall by the communal restrooms on the ground floor. The sounds from the gathering seemed muddled and distant, as if she stepped into a different world. It was dreamlike.

Jirou breathed in and out. Breathed in and out. And did so once more. Her heart kept beating at its own tempo and she wanted it to rest. She knew that she fell hard for Denki but it never got this bad before. Maybe it was because she desired to be rebellious or maybe it was because it was a hard to keep secret that only they knew. Or maybe-

Hands clasped around her eyes, turning the world black with only light slivers of light. "Wha-?"

"Guess whooo?"

Oh that fucker. "Denki!" Jirou squealed out, squirming from his hold and turning to him to only be met with a kiss that quieted everything down. "What are you doing here?" She slowly asked him, placing her hands on his chest in case of an immediate getaway.

_Though she did hope she wouldn't have to do that. _

"You kept looking at me-"

"Yea because you were an idiot-"

"Well this idiot might have been stealing glances back at his girl-"

"I'm totally not your girl, what are you talking about-"

"And might have seen her walk out here by herself and _might _have wanted to kiss her."

"Are you insane? Our whole class is there. They could totally walk in at any time." _But I felt the exact same way. What wouldn't I give to kiss you right now. I want you so bad. _

"I guess that's true but," A sly grin spread across his face and he put his lips by her ear. "It's kinda fun being a bit bad, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't agree at all." _I agree full heartedly. Maybe that's why I'm wanting to kiss you so bad. _

"Well, I won't force you. If you really are uncomfortable-"

"Gosh, just shut up already and kiss me," Jirou commanded, pulling him into her and kissing him. Passion electrified through their lips, molding each other with each movement. Their bodies became fluid and moved with the other. Hands traveled against skin; Denki's under her shirt on the small of her back, Jirou's resting on his shoulder blades. Heat surrounded them, making them share breaths as they kept going. It was hot, exhilarating, like the sugary desires of candy.

Denki let out a small laugh against her lips. "What's so funny?" Jirou responded to that, confusion sparking in her mind.

"Nothing really, just….I'm just lucky to have you Kyoka," he smiled at her, a small twinkle appearing in his golden eyes. "I love you."

Jirou didn't respond. No words formulated on her tongue, so she just proceeded to bring him down to her once more and resume their kisses. She wasn't one for words, especially for ones that involved sappy words of love like him. Denki could speak monologues about her but she didn't have the ability to do the same. Jirou showed by her actions, which Denki fortunately picked up early on and never faulted her for it.

Rather, everything she ever wanted to say screamed in her thoughts and even though Denki's quirk was electricity, it was as if he was able to read her every thought. Especially the one that took up her mind in this very moment:

_I love you too, Denki. _


End file.
